HIDDEN SECERTS
by meravina
Summary: rin just wants to be a normal girl but when the two new students enroll at her school she fines that you cant keep secerts forever
1. new kids

GO EASY ON ME THIS IS MY FRIST TIME PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHERE U THINK IT SHOULD GO

CH.1

She didn't know her name she didn't know where she was but she knew someone was looking for her and she was running from him. She didn't know why…

"Rin earth to rin wake up class is over come on space case!" Rin was jerked back to the would from the strangest day dream ever by her best friend kagome.

"Come on rin where gonna be late!" Her very rude friend

"Ok ok Im coming what is the big deal anyway"

"Omygod you don't know"

"Know what"

"The new kids everyone has been talking about them I can't believe you dint hear they are suppose to be totally hot but that's not all." Kagome leaned forward and whispered "there also rumored to be demons… dog demons."

"What! but there hasn't been a demon seen in public in years."

"I know right! Im so excited." And she was kogome was almost bouncing and she was pulling rin towards the door.

"Oh I just remembered I have to talk to the tech you go ahead ill catch up k bye kags." rin said rushing to the front of the room wow that was a closes one. what are demons doing here and dog ones at that. I hate dog demons they can smell every thing. Now what am I gonna do. I don't want to move again.

Ditching school seemed like a good ideal at the time but boy did that turn into a disaster being a 3ed year student meant she could leave school for lunch and she did but she didn't make it home. She got as far as one block from the school when who should call her name.

"RIN! RIN! WAIT UP! RIN COME ON DON'T MAKE ME RUN YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!RIRRRIIINNN!" Rin stopped to wait as kagome ran up out of breath

"Rin…where...are…you …going." She panted kagome was her best friend but she didn't know all of rins secrets and if rin didn't think of something she was about to find out and then her life would be in danger rin had seen to many people she loved die because of her she was not going to lose kags too even if she had to leave to keep her self then that what she would do.

"RIN! ARE YOU LISAING TO ME! I SWARE YOU COULD DAYDREAM THOUGH A TORNADO!" Kags said laughing rin snapped out of her thoughts

"Sorry what where you saying." Rin asked smiling everyone who knew rin knew she wondered in her own little would most of the time

"So I was saying the new guys they are sooo hot and we have lunch with them and I think some classes if my gossip is right"

Rin just rolled her eyes everyone also knew that kags had all the latest gossip.

"ONE IS A 3ED YEAR LIKE US AND THE OTHER IS A 4TH THERE BROTHERS AND OH MY GOD!"

Rin looked at kagome she had stopped talking and was staring behind rin she knew that look ether brad pitt has just walked by or the dogs where coming down the street rin slowly turned and looked behind her yep it was the dogs this day just could not get any worse of course she was wrong


	2. frist meetings

Ch.2

Kagome stared at the approaching demons. rin turned and sucked in her breath damn did they have to be so good looking her internal alarm was screaming at her move run be some where else before its to late they will know they can smell you. Hush she told her self just act like normal they won't know they can't. But she couldn't move all she could do was stare at the tall one approaching god he was man candy on a stick. Tall he was so tall I must only come to his chin what is he 6 foot he had long silver hair oh god it should be illegal to look so good he had the traditional marks on his face it just made me want to… no bad rin mind out of the gutter! Oh my god how am I gonna hide from him hes got to be a demon lord the power radiating off him was amazing. It had been so long.

"I call dibs on the one in red!" Kags whispered

I guess she forgot how good demons could hear

He smirked at her and her face went 2 shades redder than normal his companion simply glared. Oh man hes a cold one. Then suddenly Kagome grabbed rin by the hand

"HEY! Im kagome and this is rin you're the new guys right"

The demon lord looked down his noise at them and gave a slight nod

"Ya im inuyash and that lump of ice is sesshomaru don't bother talking to him he thinks hes to good to talk or be polite"

And right about that moment kags noticed the ears

" AAWWWWW! HOW CUTE JUST LIKE A DOGGIE!"

Both demons flinched from the loud squeal that erupted from kags and be for anyone could stop her she was rubbing his ears rin rolled her eyes and said

"Welcome to the would that is kagome." And then her eyes made contact with the ice lord

It was as if the world stopped she could not look away. She knew she could look into those amber eyes forever.

But she could feel her self slipping his eyes widened a fraction and it was enough to brake the spell. Rin turned to run he was in front of her before she took two steps griping her arm tightly he pushed her roughly up against a tree and held her pinned there.

"What are you?" He asked

"Im nothing" rin cried as she broke away and ran she knew he let her get away just as she knew she would have to leave he had come to closes.

When she reached home the one bed room apartment she rented seemed more lonely than ever before and her body ached in a way it never has when she though of sesshomarus eyes she knew if she looked in the mirror her eyes would no longer be brown but silver like frost on glass the eyes of her true self. The eyes of a killer.

"WHAT THE HELL SESSHOMARU!WAD YA DO THAT FOR!" Inuyasha shouted at his older brother.

There is something strange about that girl thought sesshomaru completely ignoring inuyasha. With out sparing a glance for the human girl who called her self kagome he turned and began to walk away.

"Come little brother we have wasted to much time and this sesshomaru has things to do."


	3. Contact

ch.3

"your never gonna find it. You know that right." inuyasha spoke low so as to not be overheard.

" I mean you really think the guardians of the dragons hart would hide something so powerful that demons all over the world would be hunting it… here…in this small town…in this school with a bunch of human kids. you've hit your head to many times ill have to take it easy on you old man your getting senile in you old age." smirked inuyasha

Inuyasha was suddenly yanked off his feet as sesshomaru grabbed him with one hand and smashed him into the lockers in the hall way.

"you dare speak to me of things you don't know half breed watch your tongue before I remove it from you." sesshomaru dropped inuyasha and walked away the dragons hart is here and I will find it even if I have to kill every human here to do it.

"oh god inuyasha are you ok?" kagome asked rushing up she had been at her locker waiting for rin and had seen and heard the whole thing. she didn't know what they where talking about but she knew something was up.

Kagome reached down to help inuyasha up her fingers barely made contact with his skin just grazing his palm and it was like being struck by lighting she couldn't breath kagome fell to her knees as inuyasha rose up on his and rapped his arms around her pulling her up against him and staring in to her eyes in wonderment it was her in 100 years he had looked… searched…lost hope. He made his self believe that because he was only a half demon that she didn't exist… couldn't exist…his mate…the other piece of his soul. He had found her! And my the gods help anyone who tried to take her from him.

Kagome watched the different emotions fly across inuyashas face .she didn't know what had just happened but she knew the thought of inuyasha letting go of her made her soul cry out in agony

"inuyasha" she whispered

KAGOME! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU MUTT!" rin yelled charging down the empty hall startling inyasha into dropping kagome wow when did the bell ring was the only thought kagome could squeeze into her cloudy brain.

"rin whats wrong why are you glaring at inuyasha that way..whoo…what are you doing.."kagome shrieked as rin dragged he away from inuyasha.

"rin what the hell.."

"I don't know what you and that crazy brother of yours are doing here but you stay away from us I wont let you hurt kagome I wont let… you… hurt.. Like…you…" memories started to flood rin as the world started to fade she swayed…

Inuyasha stared at the human standing between him and his mate the beast in him roared to be let out to take what was his but then he noticed the human start to sway her words becoming longer her eyes fluttering and for some reason her sent completely disappeared that's not possible her sent cant just be gone what the hell was going on here inuyasha was so caught up in calming the beast and trying to solve the mystery of the humans sent that he didn't notice when his brother appeared behind his mate. The human swayed… then slowly started to fall she never hit the floor sesshomaru caught her in his arms there skin made contact inuyasha watched sesshomarus eyes widen and a look of disbelief crossed his face. It was so quick that inuyasha doubted he saw it. But the look of pure anger and disgust he knew he didn't imagine and then he and the girl where gone inuyasha couldn't believe he had taken the girl. The beast in him roared now nothing stood between him and his mate.

Except a very pissed off kagome.


	4. voices

Ch.4

"Where the hell did your sicko brother take rin! And why the hell are you looking at me like that and why did rin faint and why did you brother try to hurt you what the hell is going on is this some crazy demon thing.."

"yes" inuyasha stopped his mates ranting the best way he could

"what are we… what ..yes what…" kagome sputtered

Inuyasha was looking at he in a unsettling way…a strange way… a sexy way…HOLY COW A VERY SEXY WAY!

"yes..it is a crazy demon thing" and with that inuyash did what he had wanted to do for the last five minuets he pulled her to him and slowly lowered his lips to hers

She whimpered…

He growled…

She opened her mouth…

He swept in…

She mounded…

He mound back…

"we he hurt her?"

It took inuyasha a moment to clear his passion fogged mind

"I don't know…"

_Rin was dreaming…_

"_are you sure?"….."just a girl"… "strong for a" … "will protect"… "only a"… "the only way"_

"_mom!…dad!…any one!…help…please!" she was hiding under the stirs people were talking … she was running something was in the house…had to get to mom and dad before it was to late…pain…loses…bright light…nothing…_

"_where am I?"_

"_who am I?"_

"_what happen?"_

"_miss…miss… can you hear me?… miss?"_

"_who …what.."_

"_miss you where in a accident can you tell me your name? what do you rember miss…"_

_She was sinking back into the dark…_

"_poor thing"… "blown clear out of the house"… "got lucky"… no survivors"… "not human"… "what happened"… "demon attract"… "how…survive"… "bomb" _

_She woke up to a strange beeping sound and a man she had never seen sitting beside her._

"_who are you?" she whispered "where's my mom?"_

_The man looked at her for a few moments then replied_

"_dead… there all dead and its your fault they died because of you and many more will too…"_

"_no!its not… the demon…"_

"_the demon came because of you. You are the reason your family moved all the time the little accidents you should have died with them your good for nothing but killing those you love…" the man stood when he said the last and looked at her :its all your fault" and with that he walked out the door she never saw he again and she never wanted to… "my fault…my fault…"_

Sesshomaru stared at the girl in disgust as she whimpered on his bed. He had to restrain his self from going to her and calming her imposable a human girl his mate his mind screamed in rage at the fates while the beast in him screamed mine

The girls breathing changed she must be about to awake

What am I going to do with her why did I bring her here because part of you couldn't let her go he thought to his self.

Rin came awake with a start "what… where..?"

"if you scream I will have to gag you" said a deadly voice rin didn't doubt him she looked over to where the voice had come from and saw sesshomaru rin sat up and glanced around her she was in a spaces room done up in blue and Wight the deadly look in his eyes didn't take away from his god like good looks it so should be illegal to look that good his tight gray dress slacks did nothing to hide the yummy bulge in his pants that was slowly growing bigger…HOLY HAND GERNADE HE WAS GETTING HAPPY. And oh boy was it making me happy bad bad rin mind out oh the gutter no cookies for you im sure his pants are just to tight.. oh god!

Sesshomaru watch his mate stare at him he could smell her arousal she need to stop looking at him like that he was getting a major hard on and all she did was smell good. And mad did she smell good he did not need this now how was he going to find the dragons hart and keep his beast from clamming this girl with in the next 48 hours…man it was going to be a long night.


	5. timeing

a\n: Ok so thanks to all the feed back! I didn't think anyone would really like this but some people do Mahwah sorry that's the crazy me you have her to thank for any wired stuff like the deadly killer bunnies so her again well I hope u like and don't worry lots of yummy stuff to come and I keep forgetting I don't own inuyasha anywhere else but in my very x rated dreams :P

Ch.5

"mated what is that like marriage or something im only 17 I don't want to get marred I don't even like you!" inuyasha stared at his mate in utter shock one minute she was all soft and warm in his arms the next she was a hell cat screeching in his ear. All he said was that she wouldn't have to worry bout a thing as her mate he would see to it that she was happy because everyone knows a demon always cares for there mate.

"hey I don't think I asked you" he sputtered "your not my first pick ether you know" turning his noise up in the air he missed the warning signs.

SMACK

"well then you can just find someone else to be mated to" kagome yelled to a now cowering inuyasha before her eyes started to well up with unshed tears she turned and fled down the hall.

"KAGOME! WAIT I… DON'T CRY…KAGOME!" Staring at the place were she has just stood in bewilderment

"shit" he muttered what happened .

"stupid mutt just who dose he think he is mate please as if I wouldn't be his mate if he was the last dog on earth … grrr" kagome was interrupted by korns remake of word up blaring from her cell phone.

Rin oh my god I forgot about rin "stupid phone" she muttered digging though her bag why can I never get this thing out grrr she finely got the annoying thing out only for it to stop ringing just grate what if she's dying somewhere and im her only hope and I couldn't get my phone and now she's dead! "WORD UP EVERYBODY SING…" she was so startled she dropped it

"RIN DON'T HANG UP!" she screamed as she snapped it open

"god you didn't have to scream my ear off you know"

Rin oh my god are you ok that dog didn't hurt you did he ill kill him I swear I will"

"kagome…kagome…no im fine im at his house.."

"Your where…"

Im at his house and I don't think he's gonna let me leave…"

"don't worry ill get you…"

"ahh inuyasha…about this mate thing.."

Rin snapped her phone shut and stared at sesshomaru

He was sitting in the chase lounge one nee propped up only his profile visible

"what makes you think I wont let you leave" he asked glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"will you brought me here for a reason I mean you don't just go around kidnapping girls for the fun of it do you…you don't do you." rin asked as she started to pace.. "he better not be picking up other girls" she muttered to her self. Why did I just say that that makes no since why would I care if he picked up other girls the mere that was making her angrier and angrier her eyes widened hard brown eyes meet cold amber eyes

"what…did …you …do"

"why do you think I would do anything to you. What makes you think you worthy of this sesshomarus attention." he asked in a quit voice

"what! How dare..I don't know what is going on here but suddenly I cant stand the thought of you touching another I feel like something is Wrong until I look at you and all I want you to do is kiss me!" rin couldn't believe she just said that something was defiantly wrong here "you stupid mutt you did do something. Well let me tell you you had better fix it right now buster of ill…she didn't even notice that she had marched up to him until he strode.

"CEASE! you will not talk to me in such a disrespectful tone ever again you will do as you are told and you will obey me mate do you understand." satisfied that the human was suitably cowed he missed the look that would have warned any of rins friends to run for cover. Rin had a temper.

"cease…do as im told…obey…"rins tone got quieter with each word a sure sine that things were not good.

"did you say mate"

Sesshomaru raised a brow at his…mate. He supposed he would have to speak with her she need to understand her place.

"MATE" rin screeched "mate I am so not your mate I wouldn't be your mate if some one paid me to. You overgrown pig headed best.. Anyone would be better than you even your brother " a pare of strong hands grasped rin off the floor stopping her rant on how unworthy he was to be her mate. she found her self staring in to a pair of furious golden eyes.

"when I am done you will think of no one but this sesshomaru lest of all my half brother." his lips descended on her with harsh cruelty the intent to punish but quickly became something else when there lips meet rin softened in his arms surrendering to his possession. Sesshomaru felt her submission and a soft growl rolled from his thought he slowly stroked his tong across he lips seeking entrance rin parted her lips with a sigh he swept in. rins mind exploded with sensation how was he doing this with a mere kiss she had never felt anything so powerful in her life. Suddenly she found herself on sesshomarus bed . A thick certain of white hair falling around her she had no ideal how he got her there so fast.

Sesshomaru kneeled between his mates legs and slowly sled his hand up her thigh pressing down slightly with his claws she gave a slight Sutter as he nipped her lower lip with his fangs the sent of her arousal only heighten his own.

Rin moaned as his clawed fingertips brushed the edge of her panties

Suddenly the door flew open with a loud bang!

"rin are you…o…k…oh my god im so sorry I didn't know I oh my god…" kagome sputtered

"hey I told you to wait for me…ah?" inuyasha stared at his human hating brother caught with his hand up rins skirt and then he burst out laughing

It took a moment for rins passion fogged brain to realize her and sesshoumau were not alone only his slight stiffing alerted her

Glancing at the half-breed from the corner of his eyes he spoke "you timing has much to be desired little brother"

a\n wow I didn't think I would get though this one don't worry the 48 hours is gonna be explained in the next ch. So don't kill me just follow the bouncing bunny till then lol


	6. mates

Ch. 6

Sesshomaru was going to kill his pest of a brother that was the only option he would kill him.

Rin thought she would die from embarrassment she didn't know how she was going to explain what was going on to kagome. So lost in thought that she didn't notice sesshomaru move to the door. Rin looked over the demon who had just been kissing her and wondered what would have happened if they had not been interrupted the thought made her shudder.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate and noticed her sent become even more aroused "interesting" he murmured

Walking to the door he cut his eyes at her "come" he said as he walked out the door with no doubt that he would be obeyed.

Rin stared in shocked silence at the demons receding back "come" what the hell who dose he think he is to order her about like some kind of slave "come" she growled at the argent dog. Well she thought as she stomped over to the door "im not following him because he said to he just happens to be going the same way as me." satisfied with this reasoning she hurry down the hall and down the stairs after her mate.

Kagome was passing back and forth in the sitting room inuyasha had lead her to the damn dog hadn't stopped laughing since she pulled him from the bedroom upstairs

Inuyasha looked up and said "hey wench who is this and were as my human hating brother" and burst out laughing at her blush

His laughter was quickly cut short when a clawed hand grasped him by the thought and lifted him into the air

Sesshomarus deadly quit voice spoke

"you will show respect when addressing my mate half-breed or I will end your existence" and with a flick of the wrist he sent inuyasha flying in to the wall

"Rin you will remain here until I return" and walked out the door not paying attention to the silent shocked stares that he left in his wake.

Inuyasha looked at the furious females before him.

He started for the back door hopeing they wouldn't notice him he didn't get far…

"inuyasha"

He turned and gulped at the sight of kagome enraged face

"SIT!"

Deciding it was best not to push his luck he sat.

"now explain to us this whole mate thing because im starting to freak out!" kagome stated

"you're my mate rins his there you happy now" was inuyasha response

Inuyasha suddenly found him self on the floor and a lump on his head staring around the room in a daze he noticed the heavy glass ash tray that had connected with his head

"awwa what'd ya do that for" seeing kagome reach for the ash trays mach

"ok ok what ya wanna know"

Before kaggs could speak rin said "everything"

So for the next 30 mins inuyasha explained about demon mates and how the sent would lour you in with out knowing it but it was touch that did skin to skin contact and zap instant mate it wasn't until he got to the part a bought the next 48 hours being the most dangerous did the girls stop him.

"what do you mean dangerous" rin asked

"well the first 48 hours after finding ones mate and making contact are hard because we fight our beast with what humanity we have" inuyasha seeing the looks on there faces sighed

"when we find our mate the beast in us fights for control with only one thought in mind to clam what's his to have totally dominance over his mate I guess you could say we need to mark our territory" when he was done speaking the girls were staring at him with horror rin roses to her feet

"im leaving" and started for the door

"fine go ahead but I would stay away from any boys you don't want dead" inuyasha replied lounging back

"what!"

"oh ya hell be able to smell anyone that comes into contact with you they don't even have to touch you and god help anyone who touches you hell rip them apart but don't worry after 48 hour goes by were back in control or as much as one can be with a mate the beasts still there but not fighting us anymore and the fact that sesshomarus has about as much humanity as a dog has love for a cat I hate to see what he dose to anyone who you run to." rin sat down "why aren't you jumping kagome then if its so hard to control"

"ha im half demon and why should I worry she's not going anywhere with out me ill have plenty of time"

"what.." Shrieked kaggs chasing him around the couch

Rin rolled her eyes at the couple as much as she hated to admit it they rally did make a good couple.

Now what was she going to do about her demon she asked her self her fingers sliding up to touch the small crystal star on her necklace it had been a gift from her mother on her 13th birth day she never took it off.


	7. lost

Ch. 7

"_Here honey happy birthday"_

"_Oh mom!"_

"_Do you like it I saw you looking at it in the store and had to get it for you its not everyday you turn 13 you know"_

_The little girl smiled brightly at her mom this was the best birthday ever_

Rin came awake with a start grasping the crystal necklace where was she now. Sighing she looked around she was getting tired of waking up in strange places. She then noticed a pair of golden orbs watching her. "How long had I been asleep" the last thing I remember was sitting on the couch watching kaggs and inuyasha wow I must have been tiered.

"You have not been asleep long" he said out of the darkness "come here"

"What why im just fine over here"

He sighed "if you wont come to me I shall come to you" he was by her side before she could blink his white hair glowing in the moon lit room rin didn't understand why she had been selected to be his mate but she knew it was a bad ideal as much as she wanted him and boy did she I mean come on man candy on a stick oh I could just eat him up I would start at the corner of his lip just a taste a nip I bet he would taste good. No no no I must be strong no liking hmm maybe bighting… no no no bighting math…that's it think math ok mud…think mud pie a sess and rin pie no no no damnit!

Sesshomaru scented the air his mate had become aroused and he hadn't even touched her yet.. "Interesting" his inner demon clawed for control but he quickly controlled it he would take this human because he chose to not his demon self the beast roared to get out sesshomaru ignored it he would control it he had to.

(a\n: for the rest of the story the names will be shorted im going insane with the names)

"Why do you fight this sesshomaru you body craves mine it calls to me I know you want me I can smell it" rin gasped "you can smell me! That is so…so…so I don't know " rin angrily pushed sessh back she was so angry she didn't know what to do

Sessh noticed the change in his mates sent before she moved strange the only time she had a sent was when she was aroused or angry why was she mad he didn't understand she was out the door before he could fully understand what he did… women

Rin slammed the front door she was fighting for control and failing miserably. "Stupid dog… ruins the moment uhhh" she muttered under her breath. Before she hit a solid wall of flesh

"Mate you will tell me why you are angry"

"Angry what makes you think im angry" her eyes flashed silver in the moon light "well you pushed me stormed out and slammed the door are you not angry?" he asked

"Im going home don't follow me"

Rin began walking well spit where the hell am I? sHe stopped and turned "where am I?"

"You are home mate."

"No I want to go to my home you know the one I had before you fell into my life"

"This is your home now mate we well go in the morning and get your things"

"What" rin whispered as she clutched the crystal of her necklace the only thing familiar to her in the strange turn her life had taken.

Sessh noticed the act not for the first time and stepped closer to look at the jewelry she wore. Fake . No mate of his wore fake gems.

"Mate you will remove that it offends me"

"What! I will not my mother gave me this." rin whispered as tears slowly began to fall the presser of the day taking its toll the tears moved faster. Sessh taken aback stated "you will cease that"

Rins hysterical laughter followed as she cried harder "mate why do you cry are these tears for me" he asked caching one on his clawed finger

"Never" she spat "I will never cry for you!" she ran back in the house having nowhere else to go being lost as she was.

She made it to the bathroom before she lost control staring into the mirror she fought for control her eyes silver slowly turning back to her normal safe brown her hair fading to chestnut and her sent fading away into nothing. Looking at her self back to normal she spoke

"You will control this you will not let them beat you you well not let him beat you you will last until your 18th birth day only one day to go then you'll be free. I will be free."

(a/n: omg im so sorry that took so long but I had a bit of a block plus family stuff dose not a good book make I know where I want it all to go but tying it together is giving me pains I will try to get the next one out faster sorry this one was short but sessh was not being helpful and I knew where I wanted to end the ch. At any way review review review thanks a bunch later.)


	8. missed call

_a/n: sorry its eclipse month yes im a twihard I so love Jacob so I had to reread the books and see the movie like 4 times if u haven't seen it do its good but I have an ideal for a twilight fic so my next project but I am determined to finish this one first ok on to the story_

Ch. 8

Rin pulled out her cell she had to call kags she had to know she was ok. After about 4 rings though she had to give kags was probably snoozing it was late after all. Little did she know kags was far from sleep…

"Inuyasha what…"

"shhh… ill take care of you if you let me."

"I know I don't know why but I trust you"

"kags you trust me because you know me your body wants mine you want me inside you and im sorry we cant go slower but ive waited for you for so long I gave up hope I cant lose you it would kill me please let me… be my mate be my life… please"

Kags looked at the demon in front of her pleading with his eyes for her to understand she knew if she said no he wouldn't ask again and she knew in that moment she would love him forever.

"ok… inuyasha… make me your mate."

Inuyasha swept her up into his arms and kissed her deeply afraid that if he waited she would change her mind.

"kagome I will never let anything happen to you as long as I have breath in my body I will keep you safe"

Inuyasha slowly lowered her onto her bed taking time only to remove her shoes his beast roared for him to clam her mark her so no other would be able to take her away but he would go slow for her he would take his time.

Kissing her gently he knelt between her feet kissing first one calf then the other he removed her socks and worked his way up her legs kissing inch by inch till he reached her thighs his clawed hands reaching for the hem of her silky shorts she had but on for bed his fingers sliding into the band he gently begin to pull.

"wait" it was beryl a whisper but he herd it growing he looked at kagome

She sat up and said I want to feel you…please" she blushed as she reached for his shirt pulling it up over his head his muscled chest was reviled she ran her fingers lightly down it and marveled at his beauty he reached for her and they shared a passionate kiss tongs dancing in a dance as old as time. She pulled her shirt up and over her head her skin prickling with the cold air.

He marveled at the beauty of her creamy skin her perky breasts just enough to fit in his hand he gently cupped her she moaned and leaned in to his hand they kissed again passion flaring to a new high kagome didn't even notice when the rest of her clothes were removed or hen his pants came off only when he was settled between her thighs did she come out of her haze.

"inuyasha… im a virgin" she would not meet his eyes leaning on his elbows he touched her face "I know" he said her started gaze meet his he chuckled "I would have smiled it had you been anything else but im glade you are I will be your first and last" his gaze turned intense "say it" he demanded his head poised at her mo secret entrance

"My first and my last" she said looking into his eyes

He plunged into her braking past the barrier in one swift movement "mine" he waited for her to adjust to his invasion

His eyes tightly closed he rested his head on her forehead

"Inuyasha are you ok" she whispered he gritted his teeth "don't move I don't want to hurt you" kagome was still for a moment as the pain faded into the beings of pleaser

"Inuyasha" he ground his teeth together as she wiggled a little "damnit wench I said don't move"

"ok" she whispered "aww hell you moved" he grunted as he began to thrust in and out of her nails griped his shoulders and she moaned his name. the beast took over and he begin to pound into her faster pulling her lags up to get a better angel he found that spot and rammed his self over it hard and fast he could fell her tightening as her release built

"inuyasha I cant … I …oh!" she came in a powerful explosion as inuyasha bit her neck marking her as his own her release triggering his own he howled her name to the moon not caring that her family was in the house. Nether of them herd the phone ring.

Rin walked out of the bathroom and into sesshomarus room he was standing by the window in nothing but his slakes his bare chest Wight in the moon light he looked at her his eyes intense "undress and get into bed rin"

_a/n: well you all know how I like cliffhangers I hoped you enjoyed this ch. Please review and let me know to much not enough mwhaha cya next ch._


	9. passion

_a/n: did you like my cliffhanger I hope so you know how much I love them lol now where was I… oh ya enjoy_

Ch. 9

"Undress and get into bed rin"

"you want me to what"

"you can hear fine mate take off your clothes and get into bed do not make me say it again" rin stared at sesshomaru in shock but she nodded all the same a plot forming in her head.

Sesshomaru watched his mate react to his command and stiffened when he saw the strange glint in her eyes.

She slowly began to walk towards him but walk didn't describe how she moved it was seductive it was sexy it was a walk meant to seduce it was making him hard his beast wanted to grab her and pin her to the wall and lick ever inch of her body making her beg him to take her hard and fast he could almost feel her tight sheath gripping his man hood his teeth came down with an addible snap making her pause in her step her eyes meet his and were full of passion

She came with in a foot of him and his nose was filled with a strange sent it was rin and yet not her eyes so full of passion filled his vision her voice a mere whisper

"not if you where the last choice on earth" and with that she turned and fled she didn't get far

He was just suddenly there blocking the door. his eyes bleeding to red "mate you play with fire" rin thought maybe she had gone to far she backed up he flicked his wrist rin closed her eyes Sheryl she was going to die she felt the wipe move over her skin then she felt cold she looked down and gasped her shirt had been cut and was now hanging in tatters her bra the only thing between her breasts and his heated gaze she looked up and met his eyes

He flicked his wrist…

Her skirt fell to the floor…

Rin gasped "you wouldn't…"

He did with one last flick the last of her clothing fell to the floor and she stood before him naked

But she did not shy away like expected she stood tall and proud she had a lushes body and his mouth went dry with want she had deliberately provoked him and now she would face the consequences

In a blink of the eye she was pined to the wall her hands stretched tight above her head secured by one hand the other wondering over her bare breasts she whimpered but whether in fear or desire nether knew

He leaned into her and inhaled her intoxicating sent and gave into his beast licking and nibbling her neck and chest when his clever tong found the tip of one Brest her sucked it into his mouth until it became hard around his tong she gasped and felt herself start to lose control she had to stop him but oh man she didn't want to her body cried out at the injustice of it all why not give in why not take this one moment for her self it would be so easy

"_it's all your fault there dead you kill everyone who loves you your better off dead"_

"no!" she moaned the memory of the strange man in her dreams snapping her out of her passion induced state

"so your going to rape me then that's a great way to start a relationship" she was dropped before she could even finish the sentence

"foolish human I wouldn't dream of touching you if you weren't by some fate my mate before this is over you will beg for my touch" sesshomaru stared down at his mate as tears fell from her eyes looking at her in disgust he turned away "why do you cry are these tears for me"

"never I will never shed tears for you your not worth them"

Drying her eyes rin crawled in to his bed and faced the wall she did not move when the bed moved and he laid down beside her she ached with need for him and hurt that he didn't want her his beast did but he never would she fell asleep exhausted

_a/n: mwhaha I know I know im evil…_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So sorry yall my computer crashed taking with it all the chapters I worked on so I released the killer bunnies. I'm now rewriting it all on my (gasp) cell phone. Maybe this is will work until I get my computer back up. I'm still here I haven't forgotten yall.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 10

"So what's a dragons heart " kagome asked. Inuyasha rapped his arms more tightly around her before answering. "Well about 300 years ago some priestess and a demon tribe created this weapon that was so powerful that the whole tribe was hunted to extinction." "Must not be all that great if they all died " kagome said "what's it do?" She asked. "Hn beats me but its said that whoever possesses the dragons heart will control the fate of all. And sesshmoru means to have it"  
"Why?" Kagome asked. "Shess wench I don't know aren't you tired or do I need to were you out some more." This was said with a yawn and a Lear. "You jerk go to sleep."kagome said trying to be stern but hee eyes sparked with humor she snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes she was asleep in moments.

Meanwhile ...

Rin was dreaming ...

A good dream ...

A very good dream ...

She was floating ... she was safe ... she was warm... man I'm reply warm she thought no I'm hot I'm burning. It feels so good oh my God so good she moaned ... she gasped...she woke up.

"Wha... what? Sesshmoru what are you ... oh my...ahhh. no...you can't." She stared down the length of her body at the two heavy laden gold eyes that peped up at her "what is the mater mate are you not enjoying what this sesshmoru is doing." He growled she could feel his voice vibrate though her body. Oh gods that man could growl. Before she could reply he bent his head and started to lick. Rin almost came up off the bed as his talented tongue moved over her she let out a gasp when he flicked it into her moist core. "Sesshmoru " she gasped "enough. Please I can't take it."

Sesshmoru was close to giving into his beast the sent of his mates pleasure heavy in the air was almost to much to bare when she moaned he almout mounted her then but this sesshmoru was in charge not his beast he would take his mate when he saw fit... but when she said stop he lost the hold he had on his humanity the beast took over...

Sesshmoru rose up and before Rin could blink she was yanked off the bed her hands pined to her side and her back pressed to a hard chest and a deadly voice whispered into her ear "this sesshmoru will have you tonight. Do you submit mate?" Rin was so turned on she forgot about eveything but him she could feel the need coming off him she knew he had lost control and she knew that if she said no he would never ask again his pride wouldn't let him she gave in telting her head to the side in what she knew to be a submissive gesture she wimpered "no mate say it I want no misunderstanding after this night you belong to me body and soul for all eternity. "He growled. Rin was quit a moment before saying "please sesshmoru make me your mate. Take me I'm yours forever take me Now!" Sesshmoru didn't ask twice bending her over the dresser face down he stretched her hands to rest on the edges "hold on." he her ass he positioned his self at her wet opening and started to thust into her. Slowly at frist coming to a stop when he felt her virgin barrier only to pull all the way out and plunge back in to the hilt Rin let out a cry as she was breached. The pain sharp but already fading she noticed he had stoped she started to speak but was stopped by his clawed fingers digging in to her hips. "Now mate I will show you what it means to be owned by this sesshmoru. "And before she could say he didn't own her he showed her thrusting in and out of her at a quick rate. Rin moaned at the intense sensation she could feel some thing building inside her but what she didn't know.

Sesshmoru felt his mate starting to reach her climax he could smell it building reaching down he presses the little bud of her womenhud working her while he thust wildly in and out of her over and over he rode her body the sound of flesh striking flesh only heating the passion in the room rins moans filling the room mixing with his grows. As bouth moved toward there climax. Reaching hers frist Rin howled in intense pleasure. Sesshmoru reached his a moment later letting out a howl of satisfaction he bit down on her neck calamining his mate and calming the beast within nether noticing the changes in rins body.

Inuyasha snuggled closer to his mate inhaling her sent in his sleep.  
He came awake with a start.  
"Who are you and where is my mate" he hissed.  
"She is safe...for now."  
Grabbing the strange women he noticed a strong resemblance to his mate  
"Where. Is. She. And who are you." He said in a deadly hiss.  
"Ha I'm kiyko. And if you ever shan't to see the girl again you'll release me and bring the dragons heart to the old church at the end of town at 11 pm tomorrow night." And with that she. was gone.  
His beast screamed in rage we would rip that women to pieces we would find our mate.

Sesshmoru watch as Rin got up and went to the bathroom after he had held her for a while he didn't want to let her go for the amount of time it would take for her in the bathroom. He was at a loss never had he been so content never so relaxed he thought if he went ahead and mated her he could get back to business and find the dragons heart it was close he could feel it. But now all he could think was Rin he wanted her still wanted her more than anything on earth what was wrong with sesshmoru doesn't feel but all he wanted was her. Suddenly a shrill scream ripped though the house. Sesshmoru was in the bathroom in a blink of an eye. Broken glass and a empty bathroom greated him.a voice rose from his room when he arived a demoness waited for him  
"The great lord sesshmoru hmm can't even take care of his mate...ah ah ah now now if I don't return hell kill her if you ever want to see her again get the dragons heart to the old church at the end of town. Tomorrow 11pm." Then she was gone leaving no sent behind.

Sesshmorus eyes slowly bleed to red his face showing no traces of humanity he took to the sky the great dog demon of the west calling to his mate.

A/n: OK so that took forever and I'm not as happy as I was on the first copy stupid comp crash also on my cell can't tell how long this will look so sorry if its short I need at least 10 reviews or I may not have the urge to keep going. Cya. Later  
Sent from my MetroPCS Wireless Phone


End file.
